


The Lives of Senju Tobirama

by Oreocat155338



Series: Tobirama's Time Looping Adventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, Most of the above are only mentioned, Other, Poor Tobirama, The Sads, Time Travel Fix It, Time!loop, Tobi has got to be insane by this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: For the prompt: "Plot Device: Time Loops"Upon his death, Tobirama Senju returns to the moment of his first Hiraishin. The moment before Uchiha Izuna's death.





	The Lives of Senju Tobirama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> This is blackkats fault for somehow making Tobirama my favorite Naruto character. Go check her out.

His **first** lifetime is spent in bliss - he kills Uchiha Izuna. The village is formed.Hashirama becomes Hokage. Uchiha Madara becomes bitter - and eventually flees the village dying at Hashirama's hand but killing him all the same. Becoming Hokage, taking his students - dying to give them time to escape the Kinkaku Squad.

 

His **second** lifetime, he repeats his first life, but for a few minor differences - he manages to convince the Shinobi to make Madara and Hashirama co-Hokages. He still takes his students, still loses Hashirama to poison - Uchiha Madara gave up the position without Hashirama and left the village. He still loses his life to the Kinkaku Squad.

  
His **third** lifetime, he instantly used the Hiraishin to escape the battlefield - the Village does not form, though peace does reign. He never gets his students - other Villages are still formed. An army is sent to recruit the Clans of Fire Country. Tobirama takes the children, and runs, keeping them safe - hoping that the Clans of Fire Country would win but-

  
They failed, and life was spent keeping the children of every clan in Fire Country safe from every other country, eventually fleeing to what would've been Whirlpool Country - to the Uzumaki. Then after dropping off the children and the knowledge of what sort of training they would need - he left to face the army.

  
His **fourth** life he struck down Uchiha Izuna, placing a seal on him that would keep him alive. Then he snuck into the Uchiha Compound - healing Izuna, but at the cost of his own life -

  
Of the lives number **five** through **nine** , they are all short - the last one he had ended himself in an attempt to end the cycle of death and rebirth.

  
His **tenth** life he struck up the slightest bit higher - just enough so the wound would hurt and would bleed a lot, but he wouldn't die. Within a few weeks peace had returned and the plans for the village were underway. He gets three of his six students - Uchiha Madara gets the other half, and they get into arguments over whose students they are.

  
He faces down the Kakazu Squad again - after sending the students back to Konoha as with his first two lives - and faces down the Kinkaku Squad with the jutsu of four lifetimes of inventing.

  
He is barely alive when Uchiha Madara arrives a week or so later, but he has won. He lives and trains and gets to watch his niece - Senju Tsunade - become the greatest medic-nin of her generation (the second greatest to have ever lived). He watches her teammates - Orochimaru, a ninjutsu master if he ever saw one, and Jiraiya, a taijutsu and fuuinjutsu master.

He watches Jiraiya training another fuuinjutsu master - one talented enough to replicate his Hiraishin - who was enough of a genius to invent his own move. He watches as this fuuinjutsu master makes the position of Hokage - Namikaze Minato who trained the only non-Uchiha to survive a Sharingan transfer (Uchiha Obito and Hakate Kakashi had traded an eye each and are uniquely linked in a way that not even Tobirama can understand). Namikaze Minato, who married a Princesse of Uzushiogakure, just as Hashirama had.

  
And he dies the night that their son - named Uzumaki Naruto - is born.

  
And does not return for an **eleventh** try.


End file.
